


What is family?

by Batfamilyforever



Series: Spitfire [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dad, Protective brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamilyforever/pseuds/Batfamilyforever
Summary: Sorry this has taken so long to update and I am sure you guys are tired of hearing my apologies. But I am not going to stop. Also, if you have a problem with what the story entails. Please keep it to yourself. I will tell you right now that this chapter will contain corporal punisment and if you don't want to then don't read it!





	What is family?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update and I am sure you guys are tired of hearing my apologies. But I am not going to stop. Also, if you have a problem with what the story entails. Please keep it to yourself. I will tell you right now that this chapter will contain corporal punisment and if you don't want to then don't read it!

Adam awoke to his family packing up their current crappy motel room. 

“Morning sunshine.” Dean joked from the bathroom door as Adam glared after wincing when his sore butt came into contact with the cheap motel bed.

“Adam come on, get up. We are leaving in 15.” His dad ordered before walking out of the room with his bag. 

“Where are we going?” Adam yawned as he crawled out of the bed and walked over to the kitchen table where Sam sat reading a book. 

“Dad says it’s time for you to meet Bobby.” Sam explained without looking up. 

“Bobby?” Adam carefully lowered himself onto the seat. He had heard that name a few times since moving in with his family about six months ago.   
“Yeah, he is a family friend. Taught Dad a lot about hunting.” Dean clarified as he finished packing. 

“Boys, you ready to go?” All three responded with a ‘yes sir’ as they grabbed their bags. His dad must have packed his last night after he fell asleep. 

As Adam headed towards the Impala to join his brothers, he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. 

“Adam, you are with me.” Disappointment and dread soon filled his body.

“But why? I always go with Sam and Dean.” Not to say that he was whining, but he did not want to be stuck alone in a car with his dad for hours on end. That was usually where lectures and arguments happened.

“True, but after your little escapade. I think it’s best you stick with me.” That was still being held over him?! He thought after the ass whooping it was forgiven. 

“But I thought-”

“What you thought the spanking was your only punishment for pulling that idiotic stunt?” Adam blushed as his father spoke loud enough to get his brothers’ attention. 

“Sorry son, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. You are officially on lockdown.” 

“What?!” Shortly after coming to live with his estranged family, his brothers explained that a lockdown was the worst punishment in their family. The persecuted was not allowed any alone time besides for bathroom breaks and it was a time spent with endless amounts of PT. 

“That is not fair!” Anger began to overtake his body. Sure he messed up, but this was stupid! Guessing from his father’s posture, he didn’t think the same. 

“Actually, it is completely fair seeing as what you did. But I would be willing to swap it out for a different type of punishment.” Adam was worried he wouldn’t like the alternative. Their dad was an expert at picking punishments they absolutely hated. 

“Really?”

“Yes. I could give you a spanking every night that the lockdown was supposed to happen. If that is what you really want.” Of course, that just resulted in the anger returning as he felt like his dad was mocking him. 

“That is bullshit! What kind of options are those!” Thankfully the parking lot was empty, so there was no audience beside his brothers to his little show. Of course, this did nothing to lessen the anger that quickly overtook his father. 

So, it was not really a surprise when he was yanked back into the motel room and quickly pulled over his father’s muscular thighs. What he didn’t expect was the intensity of the swats. 

“What did I tell you about your language when you first came here?” The swats that occurred during the lecture were too much for him to produce an answer. All he could do was hold back the tears. Which didn’t last long as the fire from last night quickly relit on his ass. 

“Dad come one.” Adam couldn’t see anything through his tear besides the dirty motel carpet. But it was not hard to recognize his oldest brother’s voice as he came to the rescue. 

“No Dean. Your brother needs to learn to think before he speaks.” That led to a particularly hard swat on his sit spot that resulted in a painful gasp breaking through his barricade. 

“Dad I know the runt can be a major pain. But he is only a kid and still new to this life and our family.” He knew Dean was good at calming their father down, but right he was like a God as the swats stopped. 

Before any more could be said, Adam was yanked up by powerful arms and met with angry eyes. 

“I better not hear those kinds of words come out of your mouth again Adam.”

“Yes, sir.” Adam couldn’t keep eye contact and was forced to look back down at the carpet as he ignores the tears pooling. The rest of his family didn’t cry. It was not long before his chin was pushed back up. 

“I mean it and no more throwing tantrums when you don’t get your way.” Adam blushed at being told he threw a tantrum like a three-year-old. 

“Yes, dad.” His father looked into his eyes for what felt like hours before letting go. 

“Good. Now thank your brother and meet me in the truck.” Adam held back his groan and quickly wiped away the wetness from his eyes before walking over to Dean.

“Thanks, Dean.” He saw the protectiveness and compassion that was always present in his oldest brother’s eyes. 

“Don’t mention it kiddo.” Dean just ruffled his hair. 

“Go on Adam.” His dad nodded towards the door and after receiving a reassuring shoulder squeeze from Dean, he did just that. 

As he walked out and got closer to the parked cars, Adam saw the Same leaning on the Impala’s trunk. 

“Hey, Addie. You okay?” Adam wasn’t really surprised by the anger in his middle brother’s eyes and voice. Dean probably knew Sam would have just made the situation worse if he came in. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Offering a small smile in return as he stood in front of his giant of a brother. 

“As much as I hate to say it. You really have to be more careful what you say.” 

“I know. But Sammy, it’s not fair. Why am I being punished so much for this! I learned my lesson and I am sorry for scaring you guys.” Adam looked away as once again his eyes began to fill with tears. Grateful that Sam was not saying anything when he wiped them away. 

“Adam.” Looking up he saw the same love and protectiveness that was in Dean’s eyes. He knew that it stemmed from the fact he was the baby of the family. A very bad ass, protective family. 

Not caring if he looked like a little kid, he rushed at Sam and hugged him around the middle. The tears came full force. After the wendigo case, the spanking last night, the one this morning, and all the emotional turmoil in between it became too much for him and the tears let loose. Sam only responded by offering comforting words while smoothing his hair. 

“Adam, we can’t lose you. You mean too much to all of us. Besides, who is going to help me prank Dean?” Adam laughed. They were a pretty good team when it came to pranking their oldest brother. 

“So, promise you won’t ever do anything that stupid again?” The stern tone that was common in their dad’s and Dean’s voice made an appearance. 

“I promise Sammy.” Before any more could be said between the brothers, the motel door opened and the other half of their family joined them. 

“Let’s go boys. I want to get to Bobby’s by tonight. 

“Yes, sir.” All three of them replied and Adam moved to avoid Sam’s hair ruffle and Dean’s fake punch before climbing into his father truck. 

“Adam.” Looking over he could see his father just staring out the windshield with a serious look on his face. 

“Dad?” 

“I know I may seem harsh to you and your brothers. But I will do whatever it takes to keep you three safe.” Looking over, Adam saw the sadness in his decision.

“If that means punishing you every day. So be it. My job is not to be your friend.” His dad clarified as he looked over. 

“Okay.” Adam was not sure where this conversation was going. Though part of him was worried. 

“I know it has been a rough few months but just know your best interest is always on my mind.” Adam could finally see the depth of the pain in his father’s eyes. It was then he truly realized how much their father loved him. 

Crawling over Adam planted himself in his father’s lap and relished in the feeling of safety it always radiated. 

“I know dad. I love you too.” Verbal admissions of affection were a rare occurrence in their family and were usually only given by Sam and himself. 

His dad held him tighter and kissed the top of his head and Adam relished every second of it. 

 

The drive to Bobby’s went pretty smoothly, as Adam spent the entire time laughing with his dad. Since his family was usually on hunting trips together. It was rare to have this alone time with just his father. But before he knew it, they were pulling up to a two-story, pale, blue house in the middle of a junkyard. 

As he climbed out of the truck, his family began unloading the bags. After taking in where they would be staying. Adam couldn’t but be amazed, yet disgusted. It was cool that a hunter found a way to create a permanent home while stilling working. 

“Runt come on!” Dean yelled at him from the front door of the house, where his family was waiting. Adam ran to meet up with them and as he climbed the last step, his father knocked. 

The door was soon yanked open by a scruffy looking man with a worn baseball cap and a permeant scowl. He was very intimidating to Adam. 

“Singer-.” Was all his father got out before Bobby socked him. To which his father didn’t even stumble as he cleaned the blood from his lip. 

Adam was shocked that anyone would do that to his mountain of a father. Looking over he saw that Sam and Dean were also tense, but they had an air of calm surrounding them as well. Like they knew something like this was going to happen. 

“That’s for not contacting me for eight months you jackass! I thought you finally got those boys killed!” Bobby was fuming as he tore into their father and Adam moved a little further behind Sam. 

“Sorry, Bobby. A lot has happened recently.” Adam was amazed to see their dad apologizing to someone. This was a whole new side.   
Before Bobby could reprimand his father anymore, he noticed Adam standing behind Sam and confusion disappeared into understanding. 

“I can see that ya idijit.” Sam and Dean chuckled before Dean pulled Adam out from behind them. 

“Bobby this is Adam. Adam, Bobby.” Not one to usually be overly shy, Adam could not help but internally withdraw when meeting the new hunter. Ever since moving in with his family, he had very little interaction with anyone else. Not to mention that Bobby was the first hunter outside the family he had ever met. 

“Hi.” He looked up from beneath his bangs and was grateful for Dean holding him in place, as he hated being the center of attention. After a few seconds, it seemed like the older hunter relaxed a little. 

“Nice to meet ya kid.” Adam nodded.

“Well get inside ya idijits. I don’t plan on camping outside tonight.” Was all that was said as Bobby turned and left them on the porch. 

“Don’t mind him, Addie. He seems ruff, but he is a giant softie.” Sam reassured as they followed Dean and their father inside. 

After stepping through the threshold. Adam quickly surveyed is surroundings as his brothers went right and up the stairs and his dad continued straight down the hallway to the kitchen. 

The house was full of books and weapons. Some of which looked very old, but still really cool. He would have to ask Sam or Dean to show him how they worked. Off to the left of the front door was a den with a couch, two armchairs, a tv, a desk (with lots of books on it), and a giant bookshelf behind the desk full of more lore. Overall the place was a hunter’s paradise, but to Adam, it seemed a little gross. Like it hadn’t been cleaned in years. 

Before he could explore anymore, Bobby came through the rear doors of the den that connected to the kitchen. 

“Hey kid, you hungry? I doubt your dad let you boys eat anything decent before coming here.” Adam nodded as he headed towards the kitchen. 

“Yes please.” Sitting down across from his father as he wrote in his journal. 

“Wow, Johnny. Where’d you find one with manners.” Bobby joked as he set a bowl of chili and a grilled cheese in front of Adam. It smelled delicious. His dad just chuckled. 

“Hey! We have manners.” Adam didn’t bother to stop eating as his brothers joined them in the kitchen. 

“Right.” Bobby rolled his eyes and Adam couldn’t help that laugh that came out. Which of course resulted in a smack to the back of his head from said oldest brother. 

“Jerk!” Adam glared as he rubbed his new injury. 

“That’s what you get runt.” Dean nonchalantly stated before stealing his untouched grilled cheese. Adam tried to get up to retrieve his food but Dean was faster, moving it out of reach. 

Before a fight could surely break out over a grilled cheese, their father jumped in. 

“Boys.” Without looking up from what he was writing, that was all it took to settle them down and for Dean to give him back his food. 

 

After dinner, Sam and Dean had declared tonight a movie marathon and went to set themselves up in the den. As Adam got up to follow, he was stopped by the ruff voice that ruled his life. 

“Not so fast son. You are going to bed.” 

“What?! It’s only 9:30!” He wasn’t a baby. He should be able to stay up with his brothers. 

“Well, you have a long day tomorrow. Besides you might as well get used to this time, as it will be your curfew for the duration of the lockdown.”

“But dad-.” 

“Son, it has been a long day for both of us. If you really need it I can help make you tired.” The stubborn stance in his father’s eyes was enough proof of the seriousness of his statement. Sighing Adam got up and headed up to the room he would be sharing with Sam. 

As sleep began to overtake him, he couldn’t help but think this lockdown was going to suck.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Was something with a little more emotion better or worse? Is there a certain one-shot you want to see with the Winchesters? Do you guys like hearing it from Adam's POV?


End file.
